plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishy Imp
:For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Imp Mermaid Zombie. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Sneaky |tribe = Imp Pet Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = None |flavor text = Throws the *best* pool parties.}} Fishy Imp is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 2 to play and has 3 /1 . She has the Amphibious trait and does not have any abilities. Origins She may be based on Imp Mermaid Zombie. Her name is a combination of "fishy," referring to the fish that she is inside, and "Imp," the type of zombie she is. Her description is a reference to her Amphibious trait. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Imp Pet Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Throws the *best* pool parties. Strategies With Fishy Imp looks like a regular glass cannon, but with the Amphibious trait. Therefore, you should play her on an aquatic lane, where defenses are typically weak. When playing as Neptuna, using Camel Crossing can extend Fishy Imp's survivability. Rolling Stone can be used to protect Fishy Imp early on from plants such as Admiral Navy Bean. In addition, giving Fishy Imp Frenzy early on using Going Viral or Possessed can make her a formidable threat because of her high strength stat. Fishy Imp can also apply pressure using Zookeeper and Cat Lady due to her tribe, along with Toxic Waste Imp and Imp Commander due to her tribe. However, the former combo can only be used as . Against Fishy Imp can easily be destroyed because of her low health. However, do not underestimate Fishy Imp, as she can do a lot of damage if you are not prepared. Every class has good chances of defeating this zombie. and have a good number of Amphibious plants which can be used against Fishy Imp, and have many damaging and instant-kill cards such as Berry Blast and , and can move Amphibious zombies with moving cards like and Whipvine. Additionally, every hero leads two classes, which provides more options to effectively take Fishy Imp out. Gallery Fishy Imp statistics.png|Fishy Imp's statistics FishyCard.png|Fishy Imp's card FishyImpCardImage.png|Fishy Imp's card image Fishyimp.png|Fishy Imp as a projectile FishImpAttack.JPG|Fishy Imp attacking DeadlyFishy2.png|Fishy Imp with the Deadly trait FishyImpOvershoot.png|Fishy Imp with the Overshoot trait strikethroughfishyimp.png|Fishy Imp with the Strikethrough trait SmallFishy.jpg|Fishy Imp shrunken by Frozen Fishy Imp.jpeg|Fishy Imp frozen FishyImpGray.png|Fishy Imp tinted gray due to a glitch Giant Fishy.jpg|Gigantic Fishy Imp tinted gray due to two glitches at once FIFrozen.png|Big Chill being played on Fishy Imp FishyMeteor.png|Meteor Strike being played on Fishy Imp FishySizzle.png|Sizzle being played on Fishy Imp FinalMissionUsedonFishyImp.png|Final Mission being played on Fishy Imp FishyLunchbox.png|Yeti Lunchbox being played on Fishy Imp NogivemetheBrain.jpg|Lurch for Lunch being played on Fishy Imp Fishy Imp in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Fishy Imp in the Multiplayer menu IMG 3466.png|Fishy Imp being the featured card in the menu for the April 16th, 2017 Old SpriteAtlasTexture-334d36b6-01b0-41e3-aa8a-fe0b15f5ab50-1024x512-fmt34.png|Fishy Imp's textures DeadFish.png|Fishy Imp destroyed FishyImp gets.png|The player receiving Fishy Imp from a Basic Pack FishyImp shadow.png|Fishy Imp's silhouette Trivia *She is the only female Imp in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Category:Amphibious cards Category:Pet cards Category:Imp cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps Category:Aquatic zombies